


Drama

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of enemies to lovers, Libero Taehyun, M/M, No Angst, Secret Relationship, Setter Beomgyu, minor injury, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “h-Huh? Ah Okay,” Yeonjun stuttered, taken by surprise as he watched Beomgyu pick Taehyun up bridal style as he was about to leave the gym, suddenly realising what was happening he quickly stopped Beomgyu. “Wait! Why do you have to go? Just leave it to them.”“Of course I would go hyung, he’s my boyfriend!” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. And that set off an onslaught of camera flashes and gasps as they all tried to capture the moment as proof.-----OR Where Beomgyu and Taehyun are in rival teams and are dating. It's a secret until an accident leads to them coming out by mistake.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hinted
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	Drama

To say Taehyun was frustrated would be an understatement.

He had just finished his eight page philosophy essay, and there was nothing worse than trying to understand the abstract concepts and perspectives behind the topics.

To make matters worse he was already 20 minutes late to his volleyball practice, only to arrive at the gym to see none of his members practicing. Instead he was greeted with the sight of the nets set up but the practise balls laying on the ground flat. All of them were flat.

Taehyun sighed as he grabbed is bag once again and left the gym heading towards the left open courts which they shared with a neighbouring private university. Having been in the team for such a long time as a Libero and being close with the caption, Soobin, he knew exactly where his teammates where.

The thing is, their university had a private university right next to them, and they had a reputation of always competing and never getting along- at all. This was especially for the sports teams, who were generally very competitive.

Just last month their girls volleyball team sabotaged the other team’s practice by other volleyball teams practise by messing with their lighting and scaring the shit out of the other team by jump scarring them. The other team planned revenge by spreading Vaseline all over our courts, it wasn’t a pretty sight.

It wasn’t a surprise when the boys volleyball team created their one rivalry, in fact it was expected since we were always playing against each other.

The walk from the gym to the open courts was short as they were quiet literally right next to each other, which never really helped their situation. In fact it made it worse, because you would see them around so often.

The moment Taehyun stepped into the courts, he regretted ever showing up, just wanting to turn around and leave. He was greeted with the sight of the two teams on either side of the volleyball nets as they aggressively screamed and threw insults at each other.

“Just stay out of our court and we won’t have any problems!” Soobin yelled at the other team. It wasn’t often that Soobin gets mad but something about the other teams caption, Yeonjun always riled him up.

Honestly it was just they're weird way of showing love in Taehyun’s opinion. They definitely weren't subtle when staring at each other, but too oblivious of their own feeling, or just in denial. It’s either one of those two. Taehyun would like to believe that it was denial, it was better than them being dumb idiot in love who just wouldn’t realise how whipped they were for each other.

“Look who's here,” Taehyun heard, the smooth, deep voice belong to none other than their resident flirt and genius setter, Choi Beomgyu. The popular setter who had BOTH the universities whipped and pining over him since freshmen year. His stereotypical ‘bad boy’ style didn’t help as the boy was normally seen associated with the colour black.

Taehyun would be lying if he said he didn’t find the other attractive, but he would rather die than admit to this. Beomgyu was tall, about an inch taller than Taehyun but had a much larger body frame and was broader. Taehyun naturally had a smaller body frame which helped him move more agilely in the courts. One of the reasons he was a libero and a damn good one too.

But looks were all meaningless to Taehyun because as soon as the boy opened his mouth, it was bound to be something that annoys him.

Taehyun didn’t realize he was staring at the other while thinking until Beomgyu spoke up again.

“Look baby I know I’m hot, but you don’t need to stare so intently,” Beomgyu flirted. 

On any other occasion Taehyun would have retorted with a snarky reply but today he was just tired. Was it too much to just ask for one peaceful day between the two teams?

“I don’t have time and energy to deal with this bullshit,” Taehyun mumbled before turning around and leaving. He reckoned that the argument wasn’t going to end anytime soon and practise would have probably ended by now.

He missed the look of concern and surprise that flashed through Beomgyu’s face as Taehyun didn’t reply like he normally did.

Taehyun had left practise and went directly back to his lockers to grab his stuff and go home. He was really craving some sweets and his bed. He just wanted to get home snuggle in his blanket and just be lazy and not worry about any of his work that he needs to finish.

\-------

Taehyun almost screamed when he felt his self be pulled into one of the empty classrooms. Luckily he saw who it was before he made a scene, and it would have led to a huge mess as well.

“Beomgyu! I almost screamed, don’t pull that type of shit again,” Taehyun pouted as he put his hand on his chest where his heart was to feel the rapid beating. “Also what are you doing here? What if we get caught?”

“I’m sorry baby,” Beomgyu pulled the other closer by the waist as he rubbed his back soothingly. “I just wanted to check up on you. You didn’t act like you normally would today, you didn’t even comment on my flirting.”

Taehyun got slightly flustered at the endearment and affection even after they had been dating for so long. You see they had been dating for about a year now, but because of their team’s constant rivalry it wasn’t the best idea to come out. So currently they’re hiding and meeting secretly.

“Me fine, just tired and don’t what to deal with all that bullshit,” Taehyun mumbled as he cuddled and hid his face in his boyfriends neck.

“Do you want to come over and cuddle at my place?”

And that’s how they found themselves cuddling while watching Haikyuu!!.

\-------

It had been _weeks_ since Taehyun last got to meet Beomgyu, after the night cuddling the two were too busy with both school work and practice to meet again. They would manage to get glimpses of each other as they saw each other practise but that was it.

Luckily though they had a practise match against each other soon, and although Taehyun hated that it was the only time he got to interact with his boyfriend, he didn’t have much of a choice because they were hiding it.

Taehyun sighed as he stole glances with Beomgyu, trying to be as subtle as possible before they got into their positions, legs bent as the squatted slightly ready for the whistle to blow indicating that the game began.

\------

The tension in the room was thick, even the people in the stands were silent as they watched anticipating every move. They were currently at the last set, both teams at a tie breaker. Beomgyu’s team one point away from a win and Taehyun’s two points away.

Taehyun watched intently, eyes trained to the ball as Soobin served. He was the libero, meaning that he was one of their strongest defence and had to stop the ball from touching the ground no matter what.

It all happened in slow motion, Beomgyu had set a quick attack to Yeonjun, and they were famous for their quick attacks, both having been childhood friends they had absolute trust in one another. Making it hard to stop a quick attack to fast.

The spike aimed directly in the middle of Soobin and Taehyun, resulting in both of them hesitating for a split second before diving in at the same time. A sickening crack could be heard clearly in the quiet gym, before all chaos broke out. Because both Taehyun and Soobin dived at the same time, Taehyun tried to swerve his body side ways to avoid the collision, but it only resulted in him rolling on his ankles as he fell.

\------

Beomgyu watched intently after his set to see if the other team managed to defend and send the ball over. He silently applauded Yeonjun as the spike was aimed directly in between Soobin and Taehyun as they hesitated. He smirked knowing that they would win as he watched both of them go for the ball.

The smirk was quickly disappeared from his face as he watched Taehyun try to dodge Soobin by turning left, he could hear the noise of something cracking before Taehyun fell to the ground as he hissed in pain. The sound of the ball hitting the ground echoed in the quiet gym but everyone ignored it due to the shock.

Beomgyu snapped out of his shock as Taehyun cursed as he sat hunching and cradled his ankle delicately. Before he knew it he was across the court and he bent under the net as he ran towards his boyfriend.

The audience and the members of both teams watched further shocked as Beomgyu dropped next to Taehyun and pulled the boy onto his lap.

“Hey baby, just stay awake okay? Concentrate on my voice,” Beomgyu gently rubbed Taehyun’s back as he encouraged the boy to stay awake. The pain from breaking his ankle was getting too much for Taehyun. “Yeonjun hyung! I’m taking Hyunnie to the nurse’s office!”

“h-Huh? Ah Okay,” Yeonjun stuttered, taken by surprise as he watched Beomgyu pick Taehyun up bridal style as he was about to leave the gym, suddenly realising what was happening he quickly stopped Beomgyu. “Wait! Why do you have to go? Just leave it to them.”

“Of course I would go hyung, he’s my boyfriend!” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. And that set off an onslaught of camera flashes and gasps as they all tried to capture the moment as proof.

\------

“What happened?” Taehyun finally woke up after getting his ankle treated and painkillers. “I know I cracked my bone but who brought me to the nurse?”

“Oh nothing happened I just carried you to the nurse’s office, nothing major,” Beomgyu answered as he nuzzled his face into Taehyun’s neck sleepily.

“Nothing you say?” Taehyun grumbled mockingly as he scrolled through their university forum on his phone. All most all the heading were about Beomgyu and Taehyun dating/secretly dating or them crying over how they were taken etc…

“I mean its fine isn’t it? None of our team mates are against it, we’re going to get teased but that’s all,” Beomgyu lifted his body up slightly as he cupped Taehyun’s face and touched their foreheads together. “I can’t wait to show everyone how amazing you are babe.”

Taehyun wonders when Beomgyu would stop saying things like that because it fucking _pulls_ his heartstrings so badly and makes him want to kiss him endlessly. And well what Taehyun wants, Taehyun gets. Taehyun pulled Beomgyu in for a firm kiss as he holds the collar of Beomgyu’s shirt. He opens up readily for Beomgyu, feeling his tongue run over his bottom lip teasingly. Beomgyu laps greedily, drinking in the younger’s small breathy whines as his tongue slides into Taehyun’s mouth, tongues clashing deliriously.

They pull apart eventually, needing air.

“I love you baby,” Taehyun whispered lovingly as they separated.

“Love you too baby,” Beomgyu chuckled in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter account: @taegyusoul  
> Leave any prompts there if you want


End file.
